


My headache isn't all that's pounding

by Deathaca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Healing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathaca/pseuds/Deathaca
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE KIND





	1. The beginning of something terrible

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE KIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something terrible, demon attack and the aftermath.

Magnus had always thought of himself as immortal, which is why he was so stunned at the prospect of dying by the hands of the nephilim. And one day this really would kill him. "Alexander, darling I love you but if you continue to frighten me like this I may have to leave you for the sake of my own wellbeing". He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice when he spoke. "Magnus that ravenour would have killed that child if I had not intervened. Yes I am hurt and I apologize for that, but it could have been a lot worse." Magnus had to admit he had a point, but that didn't matter when he was looking at a once stunning black jacket torn down the middle and splattered with blood, Alexanders' blood. "All right Alexander, but please come and sit down so I can tend to your wounds. "Magnus I'm fine, it's just a scratch". "Then it will only take a second, now won't it"? Alexander sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright Mags, but be quick okay? I want to order takeout before it gets too late". I chuckle, leave it to Alexander to be worried about his stomach at a time like this. "Alright just lift your shirt and I'll fix the rest......oh by your angel Alexander!"

He stopped, his jacket now half way up his chest as Magnus starred at him with wide eyes, "Magnus? What's wrong?" He could see Magnus swallow and take a deep breath. Maybe the ravenour really had gotten his claws in deep, sure where it had torn through his jacket did sting but it wasn't that bad so surely the damage done wasn't that bad either. "Magnus talk to me, what is it? If your just trying to freak me out it's worked." "Alexander, " he paused, "that is not a small scratch". 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but what he really couldn't believe was how unaware Alec seemed. He didn't seem affected by his wound. Which is surprising considering its scale. Even with his shirt still half on Magnus could see that the wound crisscrossed in several places, starting at his tailbone. He lifted Alexanders jacket the rest of the way off and stared in horror at the state of his back. The injury wound its way up from his tailbone, spiraling up around his spine in such a way it reminded him of a spider web. The way it met each segment of back multiple times to create a gruesome picture. It reached his shoulder blades before it stopped, just below his neck.

The dull sting he had felt in his back got worse when it was exposed to the crisp night air around Central Park, where he and Magnus had originally planned to go for a romantic date before he spotted the ravenour. His wound now felt less like a cat scratch and more like a sword wound, or several sword wounds. "Magnus, can you pass me my stele, it should make it easier for you then, and besides this is starting to really sting." He hid the creeping fear from his voice, knowing it would only distress Magnus more. In a split second Magnus was on top of him, gently easing him down onto the picnic blanket they had set up earlier. Magic sprayed from his finger tips, warming his skin and making him feel at ease.

He let the magic flow from his finger tips down onto Alec's back. Healing him slowly from the inside, he could already see the more shallow parts of Alec's wound knitting back together but just as soon as it was healing he was feeling drained. Healing magic wasn't his specialty, he could make a potion when they got home, but he needed to stop the bleeding now otherwise Alec may pass out. "Darling, here's your stele, can you put a few blood replacement runes on yourself? You might need them, I'm going to go make a portal to the institute, you need a medic." 

He took a deep breath, registering what Mags had just said. "How bad is it?" He could see Magnus swallow, obviously thinking about how to answer. "It's bad Alec." "How bad?" He tried to keep his voice firm, but he could hear the quiver of exhaustion creep through his voice. "Alec, we need to get you proper medical help or you may lose the ability to walk".


	2. Surprise visit to the institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to institute, but something isn't right.

Magnus could see the second his heart shattered. His normally beautiful blue eyes dimmed to a dull blue gray, and his posture sagged from his proud shandowhunter stance to the posture of a very upset child. His heart constricted seeing Alec look so hopeless, but he couldn't dawn on it for too long. He had to set up the portal so that Alec could be healed.

His heart shattered inside his chest, and he crumpled into himself. Lose the ability to walk, that would mean the end of his career, the end of his life. He was a shadowhunter, he had to be able to walk. How could he fight demons from a wheelchair? How would he be able to stay with Magnus? Would he still want him if he couldn't walk, couldn't please him the way only a lover can? 

"Alec here, sit up against this tree, now I need you to flex your fingers for me, and keep doing that. If they start to feel numb you need to tell me ok?" He heard Alec's murmured reply and so he set to work on starting the portal. By the time he had finished the portal five minutes had passed and Alec had started to flutter his eyelids. "Alec darling, you need to stay awake." "Mhhmm" was all he got as a reply. He gently but strongly lifted Alec up from his position, heading towards the portal when he remembered the picnic, snapping it all away to his apartment he stepped through the portal.

Alec was jolted back to reality when the feeling of going through a portal went through him. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the institute. It's wide arched doors welcoming him in as he entered. It was then that he realized he wasn't walking, he was being carried. Things started to come back to him then, the little girl, the demon, the fight and Magnus. Healing him, and then telling him he needed to go to the institute. He didn't let him down it seemed. Already he could feel his eyelids closing again. He was tired, so tired, if he could just get some sleep....

"Alec darling, stay with me." He whispered into Alec's ear, but received no reply. He cursed, and called for everyone to come down now. He started to head towards the infirmary when Jace came barreling down the stairs towards him. "What the hell happened? My parabatai rune has been burning. Is Alec ok? I swear Magnus if something happened...." Magnus saw Jaces' eyes drift down onto Alec resting on his back, which was now covered in sweat and blood. "Demon..." Magnus began to say but was silenced by Jace, who lead the way to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary Magnus placed Alec onto the nearest bed and began searching around for the items he would need to clean the wound. Jace took his place beside Alec, removing his blood-soaked top to replace it with one of the garments kept in the infirmary. It was a simple black t-shirt, with a deep v-neck. It suited him, and was the kind of thing he would usually wear. The thought halted Magnus, it was only a second but it was still there. His worry and fear filled him, he channeled it, using it to fuel his magic.

"Magnus what happened?" He kept his tone calm, and his features schooled into their usual mask. He couldn't let his emotions through, it wasn't Magnus who hurt Alec. Alec would be mad if he was cruel to Magnus, and he didn't want Alec to be mad right now. He heard a crash, and moments later murmuring and cursing. He turned, only to see that Magnus had spilt a glass with purple contents, all over the floor. He could see now that Magnus' hands were shaking, and he could've swore he seen a glimpse of a tear flowing down his cheek. "Hey," he began, not knowing what to say. "Alec will be fine, ok. Just tell me what happened so I can help you take care of him." He heard Magnus take a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down, he knew the struggle, it was taking everything in him not to burst through the window and go hunting down whatever abomination hurt his parabatai.

He flicked his wrist, letting some of his fear turn into magic, spilling down through his hand, and cleaning up the odd substance from the floor. "We were going on a date, when Alec and I heard a scream. It wasn't just an ordinary scream though, it was that of a little girl. We both went to investigate only to find a little girl cornered by a ravenour demon. Before I could do anything Alexander jumped in, he yelled at me to get the kid out of here, so I did. When I turned back around there was 3 of them, all crowded around Alexander, I hit 2 of them with my magic, but the third jumped out of the way and got onto Alec's back, I heard a rip, and next thing Alec had severed its head." He paused, putting his hand through his hair, ruining it further, he couldn't bring himself to care though, not when there were more important things to worry about.

Jace sat back down onto the side of the bed that Alec was currently splayed across. Processing what Magnus had just said. "Have you tried using any runes on him?" He waited for a response but got none, frowning he turned around to ask Magnus again, only to stare at a crumpled form on the ground. "Magnus"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism in the comments please! :)


	3. Healing is slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is safe, but no one knows what caused Magnus to become so ill.

He didn't know what happened, or how it happened. But he did know that his head hurt, he was absolutely starving and his beautiful angel wasn't beside him. Wait, Alexander!! Magnus opened his eyes immediately and sat up with impressive speed. He regretted it however, as it caused his head to swim and his vision to blur. He heard a voice to his left, or was it his right. It took him a few moments to recognise it, and a few more to hear any of the words that were being said to him. "Magnus, lay back down before you do anymore damage to yourself, Alec will have my head if you get hurt anymore than you already are." Ah Izzy, something must of happened. He tried to speak, but found his throat dry, he couldn't utter a word. He coughed, unable to help it. He heard Isabelle sigh, and then there was a slight pressure on his back, rubbing soothing circles into the tense flesh there. His coughs died down, and he found his head was no longer swimming as much. He carefully tried to open his eyes, and found no resistance, he had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light, but found it easy enough. He looked around him, only to find that he was still in the infirmary, Alec was on the next bed over, Jace asleep by his side. It was dark outside, he wouldn't have thought it had been that long if not for the circles under both Izzy and Jace's eyes. Izzy, seeming to read his mind smiled at him. "Don't worry Magnus, you haven't been out for very long, it's been 3 days. Alec woke up a little before you but we thought it was best for him to get some more rest." He nodded, regret filled him as once again his head swam, not bothering to fight it he closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take him.

When he woke again it was day, the light blinding him as soon as he opened his eyes. He felt the bed dip, and looked to the side only to see Jace with a pitcher of water, filling up a cup. He noticed Magnus' eyes were open, and on him. "Ah good you're awake, here drink this". He offered him the glass, Magnus sat up to accept it and was overwhelmed with pain. He grasped his head, trying to put pressure on the points that hurt the most only to find hands already on him, rubbing his scalp. It helped immeasurably. Taking his hands away he opened his eyes again only to find Jace right beside him, rubbing his head. He had an odd look on his face, sort of a cross between worry, anger and fondness. He looked down at him then, his face instantly schooling itself into its usual emotionless. He sighed down at him, shaking his head, " jeez Magnus, maybe you should lay back down and I can get you a straw or something. You look like you're in a lot of pain, which is saying something. You usually don't show it when your hurt." Usually he would scowl at Jace for saying such a thing, but his eyes were filled with worry, and so he let it pass, instead he reached out for the glass of water on the bedside table. Lifting it to his lips he drained its contents quickly. He gave it a deeply unimpressed look when he found it was empty, and he heard Jace chuckle beside him. Only when he had drained the entire pitcher full of water was he satisfied, leaning back on his bed he looked to his side, where Alec had been sleeping in his separate bed the last time he was awake, only to find it empty.

Jace knew what Magnus was going to do even before he did it, and so he put his arm out to stop him from charging upward. Magnus, as predicted jolted upright when he realised Alec wasn't resting beside him. Jace stopped him halfway and gently placed him back down on the bed, Temporarily ignoring the looks Magnus was giving him. "Magnus hey calm down! Alec is fine ok, he's just having a shower in his old room. Now stop struggling or you're going to hurt yourself." He winced at the unintended tone of his voice. "Lay back down Magnus or I will make you eat Izzys' cooking" he played along with his previous tone of voice, trying to sound more joking than hostile, to ensure Magnus didn't think he was upset with him. " Well that's just rude Jace. My cooking is brilliant, now Alec needs help with the bandages on his back so go help him. I'll look after Magnus until you're done." He turned to see Izzy, and smiled. "Ok, but don't make him eat anything just yet."He heard Magnus groan behind him, turning back around he could see Magnus had his arms crossed and was rolling his eyes. It looked so very Alec, he suddenly had the irrational urge to giggle and had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from doing so.

He knew he should probably be more worried about himself, but all he could think about was Magnus. He was so shocked to see him in a bed beside him. Jace had said that he just crumbled to the floor and he immediately felt guilty. What if he had been hurt somehow and he just didn't say because of him? It didn't take him more than five seconds to work himself into a state and it took both Izzy and Jace to calm him down. Just thinking about it now made it hard for him to breath. He had to stay calm, working himself into a state wasn't going to help anyone. His train of thought was cut off but 3 curt knocks at the door, next thing he knew and his parabatai was beside him. "Heard you needed some help with your bandages." Alec rolled his eyes, of course Izzy went to Jace to get him to help. Then again, he supposed he didn't give her much of a choice with the classic "your a girl and I'm half naked speech". Still this was not what he meant. "Jace it's fine you don't have to-" he was cut off by Jace, who had already picked up a stack of bandages and gestured to him to turn around. He sighed, but didn't argue. It was only a couple of moments before all the bandages were in place. He was about to kick Jace out so he could change when his arms were being lifted up and a t-shirt was being forced on over his head. "Jace I can dress myself!" He let the frustration creep into his voice, not caring what Jace thought. But instead of his usual response Jace just continued to pull the shirt over his head, completely ignoring him. Next thing he was being handed a pair of jeans. Just as he was about to ask what Jace was up to he walked out of his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Puzzled he put on the jeans quickly and followed Jace into his room. Jace didn't wait a beat and just began walking. Curious, Alec followed. 

It was obvious where he was leading him now, the infirmary. He continued to follow him, deciding that there may have been something they needed to talk about, weather it be about himself of Magnus. When they reached the door Alec could hear Izzy talking, he put his hand on the doorknob and let himself in quietly. He let his jaw drop at the image before him. Magnus was laying across the bed, his back facing the ceiling. Izzy was on top of him, massaging his bare skin with what looked to be palm tree oil. As he entered Izzy looked up, putting her finger to her lip in a shushing movement. Alec walked quietly over to his sister, and she handed him the bottle of what was indeed palm tree oil. He quickly unscrewed the lid and spread a decent amount onto one of his hands, using the other he put the lid back on. He spread it around both of his hands and gestured to Izzy that they should switch, carefully she slowed her movements and Alec placed his hands above hers. As she lifted her hands, he placed his down, and continued from where she left off. Izzy and Jace snuck back out of the room, leaving him and Magnus alone, together. 

"Hmmmmmmmm" he couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth, his sore muscles just loved being massaged too much. However as good as this was, he could think of something better. "So Alexander, when did you plan on telling me that it was you massaging my back and not Izzy?" The words came out slightly croaky, and slightly more muffled because of the sheets by his head. The hands on his back stilled their movements and he had to bite his lip to stop from letting out a whine. "How did you know it was me?" He chuckled, " Alexander you are my boyfriend of course I'd know it's you. That and Izzy took her family ring off before she started and you still have it on." He heard Alec chuckle loudly behind him. "Well then, where else would my ring be? Unless you want to try it on?" "Careful Alec, or someone may think you're proposing to me." "Well, what if I wanted to do just that?". Magnus gasped, shock going through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he say? Will he be able to in his condition? This sounds like one of those horrible previews on a cheap tv show XD comments are love :)


	4. Really Jace?

Jace made his way towards the training room, eager to stretch his limbs after spending the last few days crammed into the infirmary. Before he opened the door though he heard a bang, almost immediately followed by a shout. He chuckled, knowing all too well who it must be on the other side. He opened the door, only to be greated by a face full of fiery red hair. 

Simion threw himself backwards, away from the scene he knew was about to happen between his parabatia and her partner quickly shielding his eyes as to not be blinded. He heard a "oof" from Clary before he felt her up against himself, caught off guard he went tumbling backwards. Finally, after what felt like milliania falling though the air he hit the ground, before promptly having all the air being forced out of his lungs from a certain red head landing right atop him.

Clary jumped strait off of Simon, looking behind them as to see what had pushed them both to the ground. What she didn't expect was to see her boyfriend leaning against the doorway with a smug smile on his face chuckling, she helped Simon back to his feet before turning to face Jace. He had moved away from the door and was instead very close to her with a small smile still playing along his lips. "Hello there Mr. I'm naturally blond" said Simon with a huff, still dusting off his clothing. All he got out of Jace though was an eye roll. "Alec and Magnus are both awake by the way," Jace casually stated as if they hadn't all been worrying about them over the last 4 days. "What!" Clary found herself saying, silently cursing Jace for always being so......Jace. 

Alec smiled to himself, leaning down to kiss Magnus. He never got that far though, because Magnus had flipped them over with surprising strength. Alec frowned, "I could have sworn Jace said you had a serious headache before." "Well Alexander, lets just say my headache isn't all that's pounding." Sure enough when Alec leaned down he could feel his boyfriend's heart pounding but still he was worried."You've been asleep for almost 4 days Magnus, you should be taking it easy not flipping me all over-mmmmmm" His words were cut off by Magnus, who had decided that that was the perfect time to suck a hickey into his deflect rune. He couldn't help the noises that escaped him at the touch, and really who could possibly not moan when Magnus Bane was kissing him like that! He went up a little higher, and Alec lost it, he can't recall what happened exactly, but he could remember bucking up into Magnus before ripping him off his throat to lock their lips together, how in the name of the Angel they ended up on the floor afterwards with have of their clothes off was completely unknown to him. But God did he wish he didn't do it when Clary and Simon came in and squealed at them.

Magnus actually wanted to turn Simon into a rat again, honestly if he didn't shush about the way he was so close to having his Alexander exposed to him. Now he was left sitting on his bed, alone and definitely no where near in the position he wanted to be in. All because Simon and Clary couldn't wait 5 minutes. Honestly didn't they ever hear about knocking? He wouldn't have cared this much normally, but with the way Alec had looked when he heard Clary's squeal, it broke his heart. Although, he was kind of glad it had been stopped, for some reason something had just felt very wrong. It had him worried. Very worried.


	5. Pain

After Clary and Simon had finished gushing over the position they found Alec and Magnus in, they turned around and sat beside Magnus, disturbingly in sinc. "We're sorry for interrupting you but is it really wise to make out in the institutes infirmary? I mean, what if Robert had walked in? Or some bigoted Shandowhunter back from patrol? I highly doubt you would have enjoyed that." "Simon, shut up already." Alec sighed.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at his dear Alexander, he was going to tell him that Simon had a point but a sudden sharp pain rocketed through him and his hands instantly went to his head as he tried in vain to stop the horrid waves of pain washing through him. It wasn't of any use, just when he thought that the pain had stopped another wave would hit him, each one becoming more powerful than the last. He whimpered weakly as he felt someone laying him back down. The movement eased some of the pain but there was still some there. He tried to figure out who was helping him but his vision was blurred. He could make out a silhouette, lean and slightly muscled with darkish hair but that could be either Simon or Alec. Before he could put more thought into it however, another wave of pain hit him. This one was too strong, and before he knew it he had blacked out.

Alec swore loudly, he had no idea what was happening to Magnus but with every whimper he made he felt his heart break a little. When Simon leaped up and laid him down he seemed to settle a bit, but it was clear he was still hurting. He seen a phone on the set of drawers next to the bed and recognised it as his boyfriends, knowing someone who could help he quickly reached over and grabbed it. He heard Magnus hiss out in pain, and turned in time to see his eyes flash open, a strange blue-green light being emitted from them, before Magnus slumped down his eyes dropping shut again. He was clearly unconscious. He sighed, desperate for answers and glad that Magnus at least wouldn't be in pain whilst asleep. He stepped out into the hallway with Magnus' phone in hand, Clary and Simon following after him.

Both Simon and Clary were shocked to say the least, never before had they seen the High Warlock of Brooklyn look so vulnerable. Simon was quick to act, helping to lay him down. Once Magnus was unconscious they both followed Alec out into the hallway, unsure of what else to do. Alec sighed, felling horrible for not noticing something wrong before when making out with Magnus, he should of been more alert, observant something, anything if he had just-"okay Alec that's enough, just breathe for a second okay, stop thinking so much. That's it, breath, in and out, in and out you're doing great okay just keep going. Simon hey, go and get Izzy, she's more equipped to deal with this kind of thing." "Right, I'll be back soon." 

Clary left Alec alone for a while, going up to to Jace's and hers shared bedroom. She could hear the water running, meaning he was still in the shower. She quickly stripped down, entering the steamy bathroom. Of course Jace heard her enter and he chuckled quietly to himself when he saw her completely naked in front of him. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. Clary let out her breath in a squeak, she was about to growl at him for being so pushy but only got as far as opening her mouth. As soon as she did, Jace had kissed her deeply. He was surprisingly gentle, when he entered her warm mouth. She found herself turning to mush. The kiss was full of love, tenderness, they were both taking their time, simply enjoying each other's company. That is until clary felt Jace stiffening against her. Quickly she pushed him further into the shower, after all Magnus wasn't going anywhere so who would know if she took a little time for herself with Jace.


	6. Finding Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but there will be more soon! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my work, as always if there is anything you'd like to see added or if you wish to give some constructive criticism feel free to in the comments!

She stopped herself right there, stepping away from Jace. Thinking he had done something wrong, Jace immediately began asking questions. "Clary, I'm sorry did I scratch you or something? Oh by the Angel I swear I didn't mean to do anything. We can stop if you want I know I can be a bit pushy sometimes but I swear I didn't mean to-ufff." She cut him off with a shove to the chest, Jace looked frantic until he looked into her eyes, all he could see was love and fondness, maybe a little bit of amusement as well. This just made him even more confused. Clary rolled her eyes with a fond chuckle escaping her as she did. Honestly, men. "I came up here to tell you about Magnus, somethings wrong. Sorry I got a bit carried away. I don't know what came over me but you just.....oh never mind. Just move so we can both get clean and go and check on Alec. He was kinda freaked out when I left him."

Simon hurried up the many stairs of the institute, cursing when he almost fell over the last step. He heard snickering and turned only to see the source of all madness. Milly, Molly, and Maddie were all standing at the end of the hall. The three were all identical, both in appearance and bad personality. Although the three had only been here a few days they had caused a fair bit of trouble, from setting a mundane on fire to blowing off an entire wall in the training room. Add to that the fact that each had a personality that could match Camille Belecort, and you found yourself these three twins. He knew without a doubt if there was tea in hell, these three and Camile would probably have a party.

Izzy sighed as she headed towards the training room. Her original plan was to go and train a while and then go on patrol later with Jace, but that plan went out the window as she seen the three twins. She had taken to calling them the three blind mice however, as they all blindly followed each other and clearly couldn't see what was already taken. The image before her was further proof of that statement. At the top of the stairs stood Simon, who was clearly very uncomfortable as Maddie was trying to distract him with flirting, Izzy thought whoever taught her to flirt must have been very drunk all she was doing was swaying side to side like a moron caught between doing a sluty dance and throwing up. Honestly Izzy thought she would throw up just watching her. 

Alec felt sick after seeing his boyfriend in so much pain just minutes ago. He couldn't let it get to him though, stressing out wouldn't help Magnus. Instead he focused on the small, black device in his hands, turning it around a few times thinking about whether or not he should call Cat. She was a full time Nurse after all, for all he knew she was currently doing something important, he didn't want to interrupt anything after all. He felt a headache coming on just thinking about the entire situation he had found himself in, ruining date night only to get himself and Magnus both terribly injured. He shook his head, knowing if Magnus was awake he would just tell him to do what he needed to do and stop worrying about everything else. With that in mind he took a deep breath and called Cat's number. "Hey Cat, it's Alec, there's something wrong with Magnus"...


	7. Girls helping the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls protective of their boys, throw in some blood and you have yourself a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for not updating in so long, didn't have anything to write with and post for you all so this story started to gather dust. I will be trying to update more regularly and am hoping to start up a second story in the near future. Anyway enjoy!

Simon didn't know how to get out of the situation he was in, the second the three girls had seen him they had ponced like predators. Now he was wedged between them and the rotten wooden staircase rail, he could push them off him but he didn't want to risk hurting them or himself, they have a bad background which is why they were sent here in the first place. Since Alec and Jace started running the New York Institute there have been more transfers coming in, the majority of them being sent through Idris to try and make Jace and Alec break, so far the institute has had a 100% success rate at turning around disobedient shadowhunters. It's funny really how the very act meant to ruin Alec and Jace's leadership roles is the very thing that has cemented them in place. Simon turned his head to see if he could wiggle his way out somehow when he saw Izzy walking towards him.

The second Alec had said the words ’Magnus’ and ’hurt’ Cat had hung up on him. He sat down in the infirmary quietly thinking about whether or not she was going to come or if she was just too busy. He shouldn't have worried, however, as he could soon hear her voice screaming at some poor soul at the entrance to let her through. He chuckled quietly to himself, leave it to Cat to burst through the doors still in her hospital scrubs and start making demands. He supposed Magnus had to get his love for being dramatic from somewhere.

Cat didn't bother to go home and change, she just went to the front desk, clocked out, and made a portal in a nearby broom closet. She was going to kick Magnus ass for this, once he was better of course. She wasn't cruel. After portaling into a side alley a short walk from the institute she realized she would have to have someone escort her through the institute, too late to get dressed now, she thought. She couldn't risk using too much of her magic anyway, healing magic is especially draining and she didn't know what kind of state Magnus was in. Perhaps she was a little too hasty in coming here, it wouldn't have hurt to actually talk to Alec about Magnus condition for a bit, then she may have even had time to go and brew some potions. No matter! It's too late now, all she can do is sort out what kind of position Magnus is in and try and offer some pain relief.

Izzy saw red when one of the girls moved in to kiss Simon on the neck, her feet started carrying her before she could form a coherent thought, and the next thing she knew was she had Molly on the ground with blood running down her face and two girls at her back screaming in her face. She dropped Molly none too carefully onto the stone floors of the Institute, hearing a satisfying crack as her head hit the ground before anything else. She grabbed Simon by the hand and all but dragged him into the nearest room, preparing herself mentally for the shit she would get from all the others when they found out about this.


	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to what happened.

Alec don't you dare - ’ All Magnus got from Alec was a mumbled reply before he saw his form dashing away. No doubt heading towards the sound of danger. He let out a sigh before he raced after his husband. After all he wouldn't be a very good husband himself if he just let his spouse run unto danger head first alone, now would he?Magnus took off into a run, following his beloved into a dark alleyway. He heard rather than saw the little girl but the wall, she was quite clearly the source of the scream earlier. The area around her smelled of sulfur and there were traces of magic lingering on every surface, which is never a good sign. Before he could ponder on the situation any more he heard a yelp from lower down in the alley, and Alec yelling at him to get the child out of here. He grabbed the little girl and took her back to the park, the second he put her down she took off into a sprint. Good, he thought, one less thing to worry about. He ran back to the alleyway, magic blazing, reading to blast any demons trying to hurt Alexander.

When he got back to the Alley he saw Alec facing three ravenour demons, he sent his magic out towards them, he hit the first two but the third jumped out of the way. Within a few seconds the ravenour was on Alecs back, he saw something glowing out of the corner of his eye, and a strange figure clad in all white. He tried turning his head so he could see more when a strange tingling sensation started using through his body, he tried to resist it but was finding it increasingly difficult.

’Come on Magnus, why are you resisting my Magic I'm trying to help you, you big baboon! Such that's it, Alec give him that potion I have you, now. It should work within a few moments.’ ’ Cat you said this was a last resort, I don't want to hurt him in any way even if it is for his own good.’ ’Alec relax okay. It's not going to hurt him its just like splashing some water on his face to wake him up, the most he will feel is a mild throbbing in his head. At the most. Just give him the potion now.’ Alec sighed, ’ok Cat, if you say so.’ 

Magnus woke with a gasp, sweating and afraid. When a hand came towards his head, he paniced. He did the only thing he could think of to protect himself, he lashed out with his magic. 

Cat screamed as her back hit the infirmary wall, thrown back by Magnus’ magic. She couldn't breath, and the look Magnus’ face terrified her. It was like he was a small child again, not knowing who or what she was, or even what he himself was. What was really unsettling though was his magic, most people knew Magnus’ magic to be blue defensive magic or red offensive magic, but what was pinning her to the wall was a kielodiscope of colors, yellow, green, blue, purple, red, black, and white. Warlock, Farie, Demon, and Angelic magic all in one.

There is something dangerously wrong with Magnus’ magic.


	9. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a lil bit of story development?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is a tad bit longer than some of the others, yay! Any thoughts/feedback go in the comments as per usual. A big thank you to everyone that has been reading this fic, I know it sucks with the long wait between chapters but I really appreciate it!
> 
> Exciting news! I am going to be participating in the National Novel Writing Month this November! I am going to be writing a new story titled ’Heart and Soul’ this story is entirely unrelated to fanfic but if people like it (and I actually finish it) I was considering writing a Malec spin-off. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Magnus’ mind was blurry. The only thing he knew for certain at the current moment was that he did not want this foreign magic near him. So he ensured his attacker was a safe distance from him with his magic. Something felt wrong as he did so however, like it wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. His mind till hadn't cleared of the fog that had decided to move in, which did not help answer any of the thousand questions floating through his mind. Where am I? What happens? Who is here with me? Most importantly ’where is my Alexander?’ When Magnus started to thing about that name the memories came flooding back, Alexander, the small child, the demons, Alec’s back, the institute, and the infirmary. That answers all but one question, who am I with now? If I am still at the institute, then that means I can't be being attacked right now which means, someone must have been trying to heal me! 

Just as suddenly as Magnus had attacked with his magic he had cut it off. Cat hit the floor with an almighty *thud*, cursing the New York institute with its stone floors. As she gathered her bearings and rubbed her back from where the collision had undoubtedly bruised her, she mentally prepared herself for what she might see as she looked towards Magnus. The worst case scenarios running through her mind, complete memory loss, permanent magic instability, major head trauma, PTSD, blindness, blackouts, the list could go on for hours if she allowed it. She shouldn't do such things to her mind however, so she simply dismissed her thoughts and looked up at Magnus. What she seen shocked her more than any of those possibility's could ever have.

When Magnus’ magic ceased to cascade from his fingers Alec ponced on top of him. During the time Magnus had pinned Cat to the wall, Alec had gone to the nearest cupboard to obtain rope used on Warlocks to restrict their magic. Alex never thought he'd have to use this rope on Magnus anywhere outside of the bedroom, but drastic times called for desperate measures. Ensuring he stayed well away from the Warlorks head, Alec grabbed hold of Magnus’ hands and tied them to the bed frame. He made sure that the rope was neither too tight or too loose, not wanting the Warlock to be harmed by the thick rope or to hurt himself or others with his magic. He stepped back out of Magnus’ field of vision, still watching his partner with worry, doubt, and guilt for the situation slowly creeping to the forefront of his mind.

Magnus found himself once again confused. He had been tugged down into a lying position, with his hands held to the bed frame with magic disabling rope. He did not see who had tied him like this, nor could he look around himself to find the culprit. He also did not know who was trying to heal him earlier. He assumed a Warlock, but his mind was still foggy and thanks to the rope he couldn't use his magic to identify whose magic was used earlier. He considered simply trying to talk to the other occupants of the room, but could feel that his throat was parched and dry. He did not want to embarrass himself any more than he already had, so he decided he would simply wait for whoever it was to speak first.

What Cat seen as she looked up was this, Magnus, laying down with his hands bound to the headboard and Alec, standing off to the side looking like he had just witnessed his childhood pet get kicked by some wandering pedestrian. She had a tickle in the back of her throat at first, then she let out a little giggle. Soon though she couldn't hold herself back. She started howling with laughter, the sound only amplifying as Alec turned to look at her clearly confused. Her belly rumbled as she let out full body laughs, the action causing tears of mirth to gather and then fall from the corners of her eyes. It took her a good few minutes to calm again, as she clutched her belly and wiped her eyes free of the tears that were still falling. She had not laughed like that in years.

Magnus could easily recognise that laugh, after spending countless nights together at taverns across the world. That was Cat’s laugh. Which meant he had not only hurt a warlock, one of his own kind which he swore to protect as High Warlock, but he had hurt his best friend. The woman who had taught him what it meant to be a Warlock, and how to use his magic. She was more than just his friend, she was like a sister, or even a mother, to him. He had hurt her, when she was just trying to heal him. She had most likely had to leave work to come here to him too. What kind of ungrateful person does that to their own family?

Alec snapped out of his confused gaze when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Magnus. He was having a panic attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it short so I can update more regularly. Was it ok? Constructive criticism in the comments please :)


End file.
